sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby The Chaos Emerald Fox
"Chaos Emeralds Are A Special Force, Don't Mess With 'Em'!" Appearance Very Far Past Appearance Ruby is neon green. She wears a chaos diamond, a cyan-green old time-ish looking top with cyan-green shorts. She has black splotches on her hands and feet, and she has a big, bushy neon green tail with a white tip. Her hair is colored only a tiny bit darker than her light pink ears and it's styled loose in the front and has a pigtail in the back. Far Past Appearance Ruby is neon green. She wears a chaos diamond, a long sleeved purple shirt with a dark purple skirt. She has black splotches on her hands and feet, and she has a big, bushy, neon green tail with a white tip. Her hair is only colored a tiny bit darker than her light pink ears and it's styled loose in the front and back. She wears light blue boots. Current Appearance Ruby Is Neon Green, She Wears A Chaos Diamond, A Red Jacket With A Really Light Blue Skirt, She Has Black Splotches On Her Hands And Feet, She Has A Big, Bushy Neon Green Tail With A White Tip, Her Hair Is Only A Tiny Bit Darker Than Light Pink And It's Styled Loose In The Front And Back, She Wears Darkish Blue Sneakers Personality Ruby Is Very Friendly And Will Try To Protect Her Friends If They Are Threatened, She Is Very Timid From Time To Time. Backstory Very Far Past Ruby Was Born When The Seventh Chaos Emerald Was Mined, After Birth The Miner Who Mined The Gem Of Chaos (As They Used To Be Called) Gave Ruby A Chaos Diamond, He Said It Would Help With Controlling Her Powers, She Was Shy And Very Closed Off When She Was Aged At 6 Because She Was Scared She Would Hurt Someone With Her Chaos Power (A Young Chaos Emerald Mobian Has Surges Of Power, Almost As Powerful As Super Sonic), Every Chaos Mobian Was Young At The Time, The Surges Of Power Were Growing Stronger, So Mobians Started To Fear Them (But Not The Miner) Far Past Ruby Started To Fear Mobians, Mobians Had Started Using Chaos Emeralds As Fuel Despite The Warnings The Miners Had Given, Ruby Knows This Time As 'The Dark Period', Ruby Won't Forget The Day Her Sister's Gem Had Been Used As Fuel, She Then Hid Away For Many Many Years (About A Thousand Years) One Month She Felt A Bond, A Warmth, Which Made Her Very Happy Which Made Her Start To Wonder About Ever Returning To The Mobian World. Present Generation Like Other Chaos Emerald Mobians, She Is Linked To A Chaos Emerald, Like The Seven Remaining Chaos Emerald Mobians, She Hid Away For Many Years, But She Forgot Her Chaos Emerald, Many Years After Hiding She Set Out To Find Her Chaos Emerald, While Trying To Find Her Chaos Emerald She Met Tails The Fox, She Saw Another Chaos Emerald And Swiped It Away And Looked At It In Amazement, She Gave It Back To Tails But She Became Very Happy Knowing She Wasn't The Only One Left; Many Weeks Later She Returned To Tails', Instead Of Seeing Tails She Saw A Hedgehog With Her Chaos Emerald, She Tried Swiping It Away Only To Then Be Assumed Evil By Sonic, Tails Walked In And Saw Sonic Fighting Ruby While Ruby Was Not Hurting Sonic In Anyway, Tails Walked Over, Sonic Was Confident Tails Was Walking Over To Him But To His Surprise He Walked Over To Ruby, Ruby Was Surprised, No Mobian Had Ever Defended Her, Memories Of Many Years Ago Flowed Through Her Mind, She Remembered The Way Mobians Carelessly Used Chaos Emeralds As Fuel, Many Chaos Emerald Mobians Were Lost Those Days, She Felt A Warm, Happy Feeling, Then Tails Explained Ruby Was Linked To The Chaos Emerald, Fast Forward To When Ruby Became A Spy For The Freedom Fighters, This Was Also The Day Aura Became A Freedom Fighter, Ruby Saw Aura And Felt A Bond She Had Felt In Her Past, And They Became Best Friends Instantly, Fast Forward To The Present, Ruby Has A Good Life, Good Friends, And A 'Big Sis' Powers Ruby Can Be Very Stealthy Like A Ninja(Thanks To Her Link To The Chaos Emerald Of Stealth) Which Gives Her An Advantage In Spying And Sneaking In And Around Bases Of Evil Doers Weaknesses Ruby Can Be Defeated If The Chaos Emerald Of Stealth Is Destroyed, If She Is Around The Sol Gems Or Any Other Chaos Emeralds That Aren't Linked To Her She May Become In A State Of Paralysis Or Just Passing Out (which Usually Lasts For A Few Days) Flaws Ruby Is Sometimes Considered Evil Because She Swipes Away Things Without Asking (Usually Shiny Things) Of Course She (Usually) Gives Them Back, She Has Anger Problems From Time To Time And Usually This Leads To A Fight Or Her Becoming Engulfed In Rage. Likes And Dislikes Likes: Shiny things, Neon green, Her friends Dislikes: Eggman, Evil doers, Waiting, Aura babying her Relationships Tails: Ruby likes Tails a lot, almost as if he was her brother, he is her best friend, but has a crush on him.(She doesn't know it though) Eggman: Ruby met Eggman one day by spying on him, He captured her and exprimented on her since no Mobian knew about her kind, So naturally she fears/hates him. Sonic: Ruby likes Sonic but he's never around enough so they're not really friends yet Amy: She's friends with her but she's a tiny bit scared of her Aura: She met her by a connection with her and her Chaos emerald, Aura is her best friend forever Nia Rose Ori: She met her by her BFF Aura since Nia is Aura's sis Shadow: Ruby respects Shadow since she considers shadow half a Chaos Emerald Mobian Chesha: Ruby likes Chesha a lot! SweetieNote: Ruby Thinks SN Is Awesome! She Also Loves Her Music, She Thinks It's Epic! Family Relationships Sapphire Chaoso(Passed on): Ruby loved Sapphire so she misses her dearly Miar Mian(Passed on): Ruby loved Miar like a father, So it was upsetting when he passed on Basic Info Name: Ruby Chaoso Species: Fox Subspecies: Chaos Emerald Mobian(A species i created, Closed species) Physical age: Unknown (She hates her age) Mental age: 6-10 Occupation: Spy Alignment: Neutral good Nicknames: Thief! (Eggman), Ruba (Sonic), Mysterious one (Shadow), Lil' sis (Aura), Little one (Nia Ori) GalleryCategory:OtherCategory:FoxesCategory:FemaleCategory:Neutral Ruby The Chaos Emerald Fox Far Past Look-2.png Ruby the Chaos Emerald fox.png|Drawn by TheAnonymousArtist, shaded by WildgirlN, base by SparBases